Applicant is aware of the below listed prior patents in the general field of weed pullers:
______________________________________ REGISTRATION NO. NAME ______________________________________ 287,677 Higinbotham & Ball 1,262,170 Bussell 1,226,980 Linse 1,539,088 Jones 1,640,732 Simpson 2,185,552 Hecox 2,532,115 McKinney ______________________________________
However, the prior patents do not provide the simplicity of operation wherein a weed plug is quickly and easily removed from the ground, and releasably held by the puller for convenient disposition at a selected location by remote weed puller operation.